kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Shunpei Nara
is the lead supporting protagonist in Kamen Rider Wizard, acting as Haruto Soma's apprentice. He is a young man who wishes to find a great master so he could be a magician. Even though he wants to, he usually cannot help other people. Personality He has a cheerful and helpful personality, but his clumsiness usually ends up with him stirring up trouble or making problems worse instead. Shunpei has been fascinated with magic since childhood after reading a book called The Forest Wizard, quoting the phrase "Chichin Pui Pui" from the book in various circumstances, and hoping that he could one day be a mage himself, which is usually ridiculed by those around him for it. His fascination with magic doesn't end with his lost of magical potential and thus unable to use magic ever. Instead, he continues to be fascinated with magic and vows to be a good assistant to Haruto. As a result, he is usually the one urging Haruto to try out any new rings. His social awkwardness and ineptitude for most part causes him to be treated initially as a mere annoyance to Haruto, but after proving that his earnestness can indeed get things done (even though he might not even be aware of it), Haruto begins to treat him better and would sometimes assign him tasks and has him hang around when going out, even just so that Haruto has a convenient errand boy around when he needs one. History Shunpei first met Haruto as Wizard when the Hellhound attacks him and a group of children. Afterwards, Shunpei tried to get Haruto to make him Haruto's apprentice; but he is turned down. The Hellhound took advantage of the situation by putting up the illusion that Shunpei could summon a torrent of fire. Hellhound then reveals the ruse on public television and forces Shunpei to burn the book causing him to go into despair. Wizard then appears and destroys Hellhound before going into Shunpei's mind to destroy his Inner Phantom, Cyclops. Even though Shunpei no longer has the potential to use magic, he makes himself Haruto's assistant. Later, after Haruto receives the green Magic Stone, Shunpei want Haruto to teach him. However, for most part, Shunpei actually doesn't really help anyone. He then help Tetsuya Inagaki to advertise the wagashi. However, they only sell not many. After Valkyrie Phantom take Shunpei as hostage, Tetsuya had no other choice but to destroy the wagashi. Later, Shunpei asked Rinko if he really isn't helpful. However, Rinko say he isn't. When Tetsuya finish hope wagashi and gonna shows it to Shozo Matsuki, the owner of the wagshi shop and is real Gate. However, Valkyrie attacks once again, but Wizard arrives in Hurricane Style. When the hope wagashi will drop into the fountain, Shunpei succeed to grab it. Wizard in Hurricane Dragon then defeated the Valkyrie Phantom. Haruto then finally know that Shunpei is helpful and really accept him as his apprentice, which makes Shunpei happy. After Haruto's final battle with Gremlin, Shunpei has become Wajima's apprentice and was seen crafting a Wizard Ring out of a Magic Stone. In Sengoku Movie War, this Wizard Ring turns out the Chi Chi Pui Pui Ring, which initially didn't do anything, managed to summon Haruto's consciousness in Rider form after the meager magic in the Ring was boosted by the Hope Ring. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record Shunpei appears in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Kamen Rider Mage Shunpei's Magic Land counterpart is one of many people who use Mage's Belt to become Kamen Rider Mage in the movie Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, where anyone can become a magician. He becomes a green version of Kamen Rider Mage in Kamen Rider Wizard's Final Stageshow. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shunpei Nara is portrayed by . As a child, Shunpei is portrayed by . Appearances **Episode 44: The Son's Keepsake **Episode 45: A Smile in the Chest **Episode 46: Shattered Memory **Episode 47: Wiseman's Truth **Episode 48: The Philosopher's Stone **Episode 49: The Beginning of the Sabbath **Episode 50: The Important Thing is... **Episode 51: The Last Hope **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53/Finale: Neverending Story *''Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place'' * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 8: Beauty & Beast 2012 }} External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard cast page] Category:Civilian Category:Gates Category:Kamen Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Wizard Characters Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders